Currently, audio system tuning places requirements on the end-user. In essence, the tuning process requires attaching a special microphone to the audio system (e.g., the AV receiver), and playing a pre-made recording through each speaker. The audio produced by each speaker and detected by the special microphone is analyzed to decide how to tune each speaker, e.g., modify or configure the audio output of each speaker in the system. This cumbersome process of tuning must be done at each user-specified location in a minimum noise environment.